Thief King Bakura meets Kari
by YamiBakura1988
Summary: Its about Thief king Bakura that meats a girl name Kari a girl that thought yugioh was just a anime what happen when she face Bakura Bakura do find intereste in Kari what does he do with her
1. Chapter 1

Thief King Bakur meets Kari

Kari is a Yugioh fan of Yugioh her favorite character is Bakura and she as big crunch on him she now his fiction but she still thought he was cool.

She had finished viewing all the sections on the computer and thought this was it well I've got Gx & 5D as well, but they sucks.

It was late so Kari was getting ready for bed. Kari was close to falling asleep when she heard something and it was on the way to her room.

She put the blanket over her self and tried to lock like she was sleeping and hope it would go away.

Unfortunately, she hadde not that luck she could see a shadow that looked like to be a man, she thought, O my God, it is a burglar.

The thief came closer now Kari began to panic now, he was so close he could touch her.

Then everything became black.

Later, Kate woke up but she was no longer in her room she looked around but hardly see anything it was so dark.

Her first thought was I've been kidnapped She began to panic and tried to get up.

But it was then she noticed that she has be chain to wall.

Kari tried with all her might to get away but for nothing.

She had just given up when she heard voices:Do you think the king will appreciate this gift.

Yes it is a nice piece of meat we have found and if not I'll take care of it if you understand watt I mean.

The both men laughed Kari heard this and thought take care of but then it hitt her OOoo No she thought then the door slam open.

The both men took of Karis chains and lifted her up rude and said come girl you will meat or king then they drag here away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thief King Bakur meets Kari 

chappter 2

Come on you little whore stop struggel you just make it worse for yourself.

Kari did not lisen she just kepp struggeling.

Do not do that, I said or maybe you want me to bed you one of the man smirk.

Kari stop struggeling and let them take her to their so-called King.

They came up to a big wooden door and knocked,You may enter said a familiar voice it sounded like.

But it could not be could it I would soon know thought Kari.

Hey boss, we have a new toy for you, they both men said and throw me on the hard stone floor.

The man with the familiar voice said a new toy will see if you have what it takes to satisfied me then he grabbed my cheeks and scan my face.

Pretty face he said I looked up and saw no more then the thief king him self Bakura.

My jaw almost drop when I saw him I could not believe what I saw I have to dream Bakura is not.

Oh no, he looks at me, he must have noticed that I stare at him.

What gives you the right to stare at me like that, he said a little offended.

Heea I just said.

Well answer me my little whore he told me.

This made Kari light up Hey, I is not yours or someone else's whore!

We must see about that minions take her to the room you know what I mean.

Inside the so-called room Kari was upset and confused and scared.

This may not be possible Bakura is not real this is only a dream.

But if this is a dream should I'll go all the way no he called me a whore afteral if he see me as a whore and not lover, I can not just let it happen.

At Bakuras

This girl seem intresant I might have more use for this girl then just a commen whore yes she is more then this seasons whore.

Somting tells me that she has answers on how I will get my revenge on pharaoh.

She' will do what I wish fore she is my now my slave my whore if I wish to fuck her so be it shaes belong to me her freedom disepered as soon as she came to my tertorium she will obey or suffer my wrath.

You better get used to our life as a servant to the thief king Bakura there is no return now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thief King Bakur meets Kari 

I do not own Yugioh well dha

chappter 3

Kari sat in the room they hadde plasearat her in she had tried to escape but found that it was locked.

At the same time Bakura was on his way to the room.

But hey there babe I think we shuld have some talk first what is your name?

And try not to lie or refuse to answer I have no patience for it he said with a creepy Smirk.

What do you want with me, why am I here?

You did not answer my question, my little love slave.

Kari shuddered when she heard the words love slave, but answered anyway My name is Kari

Nice name Kari you should call me master do you understand my little love slave.

Yes but can you please stop calling me little love slave and whore?

Excuse me, I did not hear.

Kari was iriterad on this, but knew better than to make him angry so she said.

Yes master but can you please stop calling me little love slave and whore?

No, I think I will continue but I'll be generous I will you pet name choose between little love slave or whore

Kari just glare and said surprise me master.

Bakur just grinned let se whore is short and simple but love slave so good in bed Mm maybe Il should mix them let see love whore,whore love slave,hore.

Excuse me master, can you not just call me Kari.

Kari my little love slave it may be.

Here I have something for you here switch clothes.

Bakur hand over something that looked like antique strip clothes.

I can not have this on me master "said Kari Bakura just grinned and said switch the close now.

Kari sighed and began to switch on and said can you please turn arond master.

No, I want to see where I have to do with.

Kari was not really into this, so she took the clothes as soon as she could.

Kari thought, now I really feel like a whore and it's not a pretty thought but I am so scared of what Bakura might do but if he try to fuck me what should I do.

Come on my new love slave its time for dinner and you will be my co then Bakura kiss her forcefull.

Kari blush weak in both the anger and that she got a kiss from her favorit anime character but the kiss was still forcefull.

Come now, "said Bakura while he hol a hard grip on Karis arm.

When you arrived you saw that there was a whole gang of thieves and even some whores who pleased the other thieves with their bodies.

watch and learn that will be one of your jobs.

What do you mean one of my jobs mm Master.

Oo you more than just an ordinary whore you gonna help me overthrow Pharaon.

I'm not somebody whore master.

You are there now you're my pretty little slave my love slave you must obey and if you do not you get to sleep with my minions.

And believe me, they do not miss a good fuck when the chansse is in front of them it would be you.

Now let's eat


	4. Chapter 4

Thief King Bakura meets Kari 

chappter 4

Later that evening Kari were alone with Bakura in Bakuras room.

Bakura cut the silence and told Kari that she was a very aktrativ woman and said he wanted to take her here and now but wanted to wait for her approval.

Kari asked what was there to talk about slave and whore, and these horrible clothes then.

Bakura only laugh and said it must make trustworthy out in my lackeys.

Anyway where were we now?You would just on you way to free me and take me back to my own time and ungeversum.

A nice try, but Im not that stupid.

Fhe never hurts to try but what use do you have of me.

I have attached myself to you, it is sufficient answer.

No, it sounds just like a selfish answer.

Help me with my goal and I'll take you home achieve what you say.

How do I know that you are not lying Bakura?

You can simply take and trust me Bakura said.

Trust a thief and to top it all, the king of thieves is kind of ignorant of me.

Bakur getting ireterad and said just help me a woman.

Why you just want to hurt the pharaoh,I will not help you with this.

Why you know what pharaos family did to me.

Okay, now it's enough to take me home now!

How about a kiss first Bakura said and bulged into Kari into a corner andthe searched kiss her.

Kari started kissing back and all the anger slid of.

Bakura edging her on the bed and said, please thinking of it atleast then he went out.

**Thiefs**

Did you hear the pharaoh has raised the reward for Bakura with 100 gold coins.

This means that the reward is 3100 gold coins it is more than what we get from our Plunders.

Unless we get more of the spoils, we can always submit him to the pharaoh.

Then, we say so if he does not approval we make up a plan to submit him to pharaoh.

**Later**

A, my King, we have been talking and wondering if it is not time to get more of the stolen goods.

I would not think so I'm the boss, so I have more loots now disappear or meet you fate.

Yes my king, said the thief ran away and at the same time thought enjoy your freedom while you can Bakura for me and the others will rob you on it.

Hmp greedy fool that I would share my treasures with them.

I'll probably go back to Kari and see if she has decided to stay with me.

Bakura went into his room where Kari was and aske have you've decided yet?

I can try a couple of days and the we can see.

_**Later that night**_

Bakura awakened by a rustling sound and saw he was surrounded by his minions.

Bakura after refusing raise our wages we have come to a final set that it is more profitable to turn you in to the pharaoh.

Traitors you will have to pay Bakura train, a dagger in of the thieves the same time as he draws himself with Kari and fled to the stals.

Up on the horse Kari did as he said, without question, then they took of.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Thief King Bakura meets Kari**

Kari and Bakura hadde ridden in the desert for hours and finally shaken off Bakuras ex minions when he will stay here for the night do not worry, I protect you sleep now.

How am I supposed to that we're middle of nowhere to sleep you need to be able to stay awake with day waiting the sun started to appear Bakura began wake Kate up.

Kate wake up Bakura said a bit I sleeping Kari replied a bit have to or else those traitors find not you deal with them?

Not all at once and when they caught me they will surely take you shuddered to hear of it and I replied ockej Im up but where will we go.

We will ride to a small village to get food and then we ride to my home village Bakur said the last words in a low and mournful Elna Kari said quietly.

Bakura in town Bakura fixed the food fast and now wher we runing we get a way from the Guards we raide to Kul Elna.

Kari and Bakura sat and ate on piece of bread when Kari you sure that no one can find us?

No one but I have been here for over your so-called minions?

I never trusted them this is my town not thers.

You should rest you need all rest you can get Kari.

You should rest too you not know a sleeping thief is a dead thief.

But you have to sleep sometime, and you said no one knows about this village.

I guess I should get some sleep.

_**AT THE SAME TIME **_

We have been looking after them for a day now can we give up now.

And lose the reward forget it!

We will find and catch Bakura and turn him in to the pharaoh.

What should we do with the girl boss.

We will keep her and train her to be an affectionate little whore but first I will break her and make a skream my name.

But none of that stuff can happen for one we find we have her too asked one of the men.

Certainly when I got tired of her then she all yours.

You can not hide forever, sooner or later we will find you.

You are out number you will fall o big thief king heheh.

_**Back to Bakura Kari**_

They wher sleping but suddenly Bakura wakened up but he dident more then wake up it became black again.

End of chapter 5


	6. Caught & Rape

Part 6

Where am I? So you've finally woken up Bakura (chuckled)

**You spat Bakura to the other man. **Where's Kari? your scum.

You should be concerned for yourself, but do not worry we will take good care of her. **(He said, licking his lips)**

**Bakura narrowed his eyes.** If you hurt her, I. Do what you will be the pharaohs dungeon at that point.

And so we were there. Who goes there? Just a few body hunters who have something that our pharaoh might be interested in.

And it would be? **The guard said. **Not much just The King of thief.

We hand him over for the reward. **When they handed over Bakura received the reward they took of with Kari as she screamed out Bakura's name in despair.**

There is no point woman you belong to me now. Let me go you pig I dont belong to you. **The man became irritated and knocked her unconscious.**

**When she woke up she noticed that she was laying in a bed nude.** So you've finally decided to wake up. **Kari looked up scared and saw the man standing in a corner, also naked.**

**The man licked his lips and said. **I will enjoy this. **Kari screamed in panic. **No, please let me be. Just so beg it still will not help. **And he enter his kuk forcefully in to her pussy. **

**He was moving faster and faster. Kari just cried and cried and moaned. Ple...a..se ..st..op y...ou w..on y...ou. She could not complete the sentence.**

Stop it, I would not think so you are my private whore little missi. He went on to rape her and do his sexulla needs and finally he release.

And he left her to cry out.** He locked the door on the way out.**

**Bakuras Pov **

They traitors when I get out of here they will pay.

Kari hold out I will come for you and take you home.

Speak to yourself you have not already gone crazy.

Pharaoh what do you want Your Royal lownes.

**2 weeks later **

Broken already I hadde hope for a little challenge. But I'm not tired of you yet,** he said while he fondled her breasts.**

**She just sat there and took it she hadde given up all hope of ever get home or to see Bakura again.**

**He whispered in her ear's time for another round. She laid down and spread her legs and let him fuck her again.**

**Good girl you have been from cry baby to an obedient whore. (The only view of life in her was a single tear.)**

**A whore is that she has become, but what choice did she have?**

**End of Part 6**


	7. Dream & Goodbye

Part 7

**Bakura woke up in shock, he was all sweaty and shaking, he watched his surrounding.**

**He saw that he was still in the village and that Kari was there with him.**

**Was it just a nightmare or dream he was not sure. It felt so real.**

**Suddenly a bright light shone Bakura squinted his eyes. A female voice started speaking and said.**

**I have backed down time to prevent this disaster that you caused to happen. What do you mean?**

**She ignored him and continued. Soon after you left the village and go to rest in a cave, you got captured that you sure noticed in your so-called dream.**

**And do not worry Karie will not remember anything of it because it havent happened. Why, I remember it then.**

**Because it's necessary. Now I'll help you bring her home. Say your goodbyes.**

**Va! Men. Nej, men du har sett hennes framtid. Och den inte omfattar dig i detta World.**

**To save her from this horrible fate, you must bring her back. You were never meant to be together in her world you just a fictional character.**

**And one more thing it is best that she only remembers you as that. A fictional character.**

**Bakura looked sad on Kari and woke her up and said Kari, it's time for you to come home. While he was thinking you might not remember me as real but I will always love you.**

**The End**


End file.
